


After Effects

by Abbyromana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Possible Character Death, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Feeling more than under the weather, Peri's thoughts are more on the Doctor than herself.





	After Effects

Peri had never felt this bad before.  
  
Every muscle in her body ached, while numbness spread through her limbs. Her head throbbed. Her eyes burned. She wanted to cry, forget the barren world of Androzani Minor, but not so much due to her condition. She was worried if she'd ever see the Doctor again.  
  
Hunched over the raised bed, she heard Chellak and Salateen plotting against Jek. She could care less about the petty war over longevity medicine. She just wanted to find the Doctor safe and sound, and if possible, get back them to the TARDIS and far away from here.  
  
However, she didn’t even know if the Doctor was still alive. She saw one of the androids shoot him. Despite her cries, he lay motionless as Salateen dragged her away. Squeezing her sore eyes shut, Peri refused to believe he was dead.  
  
_Please be alive, Doctor. Please be okay, and if you are, get here already!_  
  
So focused on that wish, she barely noticed the numbness spreading through her head. She felt herself swaying like the delicate stem of a flower. Her world tilted, until she felt the solid bed press against the right side of her face. She tried to fight the exhaustion.  
  
_Please… Doctor… Please…_  
  
Quickly, the blackness consumed her.


End file.
